snow
by ookami kattana
Summary: he met her on a snowey day, her smiles forced and her eyes held wisdom and pain beyond truth. he watched as she was dragged away, chains clutching her body, away from the clearing, away from him. years later he encounters her again, only different, only his. Nar/kag 2shot. ja !
1. Chapter 1

**i came up with this idea while i was fallin asleep so i decided to get it out o my mind. its kindaf a song fic. i mainly wrote it was because, 1: i looooove the pairing, naru/kag and 2: there arent enough naru/kag pairings out there in my opinion. so i hope ya like it! R&R please!**

"Sigh, yet another boring day." Said a ten year old naruto as the soft snowflakes kissed his face. He stopped abruptly and tilted his head to the side. "Kagome, kagome, kago no naka..." "Nani? is that someone singing?" He asked no one in particular. "Notiri wa itsu itsu deyaru?" a soft voice sang, dragging you towards it, like a moth to a flame. " Yoake to ban ni.'' Naruto followed the voice, curious. The voice led him to a small clearing covered in crisp white snow. In the middle of the clearing sat a girl with midight blak hair framing her face. her midnight blue trimmed with gold kimmono flared around her frail form. " Tsuru to kane kame ga subetta." a silent breeze lifted a lock of her hair, reviling shockingly blue eyes. " Ushiro no shoumen dare? " Naruto stepped towards the figure. "Ano, are you okay?" He asked. The girl gasped, lifting her head. Ice blue clashed with sky blue. The girl appeared to have been crying,

tear trails down her face clearafied his guess. The girl put on a fake smile. "Konichiwa, kitsune." Naruto tilted his head. 'kitsune?' The girl patted the space next to her. Naruto sat down next to the girl confused. "Hi, why are you crying? And what was that song?" He asked. The girl smiled mysteriously. "Life, is not fair. The kamis need somme entertainment ad it seems they chose me to torture." 'nani? she speaks in riddles.' She looked up at the gray pregnat sky. "As for the song, its the song that binds me to this fate, yet speaks true of my past."

"Whats your name?" she smiled and looked down at naruto. "What do you wish to call me, kitsune?" Narut looked down in thought. He grinned up atthe girl. "Yuki!" 'Yuki' Chuckeled. "Yuki, what, kitsune, made you think of that?" Naruto gathered up the time he saw her and the time right now. "Well, cause your eyes are like ice, and ice is melten snow frozen right? And cause i first met you on a snowey day. That, and because you one: Remind me of snow and.." He blushed and looked down. "Y-Your as pretty as the snow." he said in a rushed tone. 'Yuki' smiled. "Now kitsune, im flatttered.

how old are you?" Naruto grinned. "Im ten! i turn 11 in a year! how about you?" 'Yuki' giggeled lightly. "Kitsune, my age is forever 17, never to age." Naruto frowned in confusion. "Why wont you age?" Yuki sighed, a tear trailing down her pale cheek. Naruto gasped and did the first thing that came to mind. he kissed her. "Im sorry! i dident mean to make you cry! please stop crying!" he launched hisself onto he waist. "Kitsune, do not worry i cry every day." Yuki placed a hand on narutos head.

Yuki gasped and doubled over in pain, naruto rolling over to the side. "Yuki! Yuki! Whats wrong? Are You Ok?" Yukis form flickered. Behind her form, 12 little ugly beings heaved chains, which were appearing on yukis form. ''Kitsune, what is your name?" Yuki asked urgently. Naruto, panicking, uneffectivly clawed at her disapearing form. "NOOO! YUKI!" He shouted, tears blurring huis vision. "KITSUNE, YOUR NAME! PLEASE!" She cried patheticly. "Naruto... naruto, naruto." Yuki smiled and whispered, "Naruto, my first friend since coming to this world, stay safe, please." She moaned in pain, then, just as quickly as she apeared, dissapeared. "No, no no no noooo! Yuki!" He cried. For hours he stayed their, cureled up in the spot his

irst friend used to sit, her scent of mint, rain, and cherry blossoms disapearingt, just. .


	2. kagome

**hi! hope ya liked the first chapter of: Snow. well if yaa liked it, heres another one! **

Its been nine years since he met her. Nine years since he lost her. five years since sasuke ran to the snake orochimaru. Three sinse he came back. Naruto smiled as he remembered his first real mission. The team 7 which consisted of sakura haruno, sasuke uchiha, and himself. They're sensie,kakashi hatake, the second biggest pervert, next to pervy sage, was just as much of team 7 as sakura, sasuke, and himself were. Today was the day he met HER. Yuki, the woman with forced smiles and mysteriously pained eyes, was on his mind almost every day.

he still longed for her intoxicating scent of mint, rain, and cherry blossoms. He smiled, it was snowing, just like that day, when he gained yet lost a large part of his life. He wondered if that was what sasuke felt like, alone and having no one to comfort you, on those night were you just have to let it out. Sure he dosent have a family but he never knew them. Sasuke did. Sasuke knew what his were like. He dident. CRUNCH! The snow softly crunched under his black ninja sandals as he stumbled a bit. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

he visited this area every year on the same day, hoplessly wishing he'd find her there, her soft midnight hair caressing her face as the snowflakes danced around her, celebrating her return. Yet each year he was dissopointed. He would sigh and sit next to the spot he last saw her, his clothes soaking. He was now 13 minutes away from his destination when a bright red, soft glow emitted from the small clearing just ahead. Naruto was taken back as a unique smell flashed his senses. 'H-how?'

Naruto dashed forward, the scent of mint, rain and cherry blossoms pushing him towards the glow. it seemed the glow got dimmer as he aproached the clearing. The glow rised in intensity before disapearing completely, everything silent. A girl wearing a red kimono with pink sakura pettels dancing across the red fabric sat peacfully in the middle off the clearing. two small locks of Her midnight black hair were tied back with a red ribbon. the girl looked up, her gray eyes sparkled as she smiled.

"Naruto, hello." She said, the words spoken softly as if spoken too loud she might brake. "Y-yuki..." Naruto dropped to his knees in front of the girl. "yes, kitsune its me, 'yuki.'" She said, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. Naruto smiled and shook his head. He launched forward, hugging her, tucking her head under his chin. "Dont leave me, yuki, please." yuki smiled and snuggeled into his embrace.

"I wont, kitsune, im here to stay." Naruto smiled and chuckled lightly. "Good." They stayed like that, not caring how long. When the moon was high in the sky, they headed to narutos apartment, hands interlaced. Naruto looked down at yuki. "Yuki, you never told me your name." 'yuki' Smiled. "Kagome, naruto." Naruto grinned. He leaned down and cupped her face in his hands. He tilted his head and kissed her, and she kissed back, passionetly. "Kagome..." Naruto tested. He liked the way it rolled off his tounge, as if hes said it every day. Kagome shivered. She loved the way he said her name, after all, he did save her from naraku, unknowingly admitting his love for her in his dreams.

kagome,kagome,

the bird in the cage,

when will you come out?

in the evening of the dawn?

the crane and the turtle slipped,

who stands behind you now?

well, heresa my last chapter, hope ya enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it!


	3. an important!

**konichiwa! gomen if my earlier chapters sucked(wouldent surpride me.) if u want me to make a sequal, review ur opinion please!**

** -sayanora, ookami kattana-**


End file.
